


The Other Side of the War

by sarahspokelse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avenger Reader (Marvel), Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Bombing, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fugitives, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Invisibility, Love Letters, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Stucky/Reader, Superheroes, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Tony Stark is kind of a jerk, photokinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahspokelse/pseuds/sarahspokelse
Summary: Follows the events of Captain America Civil War-Caught between two factions of the Sokovia Accords, the reader is dealing with a much bigger problem- keeping Bucky Barnes and her feelings for him a secret from Steve. As the world around the reader grows more and more complex, as does the trio's feelings for each other. Will Bucky, Steve, and Y/N be able to repair their relationship and the rift between the Avengers before it is too late?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Other Side of the War

You couldn’t wait for this mission to be over. One more week doing recon, then you could be back with Steve.

The threat of a warm summer was imminent, but the cold grip of spring was determined to hold it back. A freezing rain imposed a chill that was decidedly uncomfortable. The weather made it difficult to phase into your unseen state.

Water droplets and splashing through puddles would expose you quickly. Plus, it was possible your shivering would disrupt the intense concentration the action took.

Luckily, you did not need to use your powers at the moment. With a hoodie pulled low over your face and an unimposing demeanor, you easily hid within the crowd of people walking home from work. The target, a supposed Hydra sympathizer, turned into an alley. You followed him through, leading you into a large square.

The Avengers facility being situated in upstate New York meant cold mornings, lake effect snow, and muddy trails. Steve loved to run but being confined to a treadmill took most of the fun out of it. At home, this would be a day where you spent the afternoon together, rather than in training. Frequent favorite activities included watching movies or laying in bed drinking hot cocoa.

You forced your focus back to reality. Daydreaming about snuggles and Steve wouldn’t help you here.

Still trailing, you stuck to the sides of the buildings as you walked around. Many people hid under large umbrellas, determined to keep their heads down out of the rain. Not many would notice you.

But you wanted cover, just in case. Cutting across the square, like some workers were doing, would only leave you exposed.

Vision, who was guiding you through a complex interface, spoke through your earpiece. His calm and matter of fact voice interrupted your thoughts for the first time since this morning, when you began tailing.

“Y/N, everyone is being called to headquarters. The SHIELD agents on the ground will continue the mission.”

You nodded even though he couldn’t see you, “What happened?”

“Suicide bomber on the Lagos mission.”

You kept your voice calm but you felt your heartbeat shift to a more quickened pace.

“Is anyone hurt?”

“Just civilians.”

The flashing of breaking news on a cafe’s television caught your attention. Your eyes widened as you saw the footage. The image was fuzzy on the old screen. It probably had not been replaced for at least twenty years. However, to you, the image was clear as crystal.

Wanda shooting the operative upwards, away from Steve. Too late, far too late.

Before the statistics even came out, you knew people would be dead. An explosion of that size, even contained, caused too much damage.

You felt guilty at the relief that flooded you as you began your drive to the airport. Your friends, your boyfriend, hadn’t been hurt. But others had. Innocent civilians were dead, and nothing could fix that.

You knew after your arrival that everyone would be drained or upset. Usually the first one in during a mission, given your invisibility powers and penchant for stealth. In the cases where you did fight head on, your ability to manipulate light and dark put you at the head of the pack. Tony jokingly called you ‘the human flash-bomb’.

But this time, this time you were backup. You knew you had to be emotionally and physically ready to take the brunt of the others’ feelings. You had to be there for their comfort and wellbeing.

This job was difficult. Hours were spent analyzing patterns and plans of the most destructive forces across the world and even more were spent in the gym. But despite all that, the most difficult parts were emotional. Not being able to save those who you did the job for. Those everyday people just trying to get by, they were the ones who suffered because of people who abused their power.

After defeating Ultron, you and Wanda had gotten very close. You trained together often, given the magical nature of your powers. Wanda had actually been the one to push you to reveal that you had been dating Steve to the other Avengers. Many conversations happened around a glowing television and a bowl of popcorn. You knew she would be crushed by the outcome of this mission. She took losses far too personally.

Steve might take it a little better. As much as you hated to admit it, he had experienced more heartbreak than most. With his old life gone, struggling to adapt to this new world, and the whole Bucky situation- you were just glad that he was moving in a positive direction.

You decided to throw yourself into planning. With FRIDAY’s help you bought some things that might help your friends get through the week. You bought all of the ingredients for Wanda’s favorite dinner, rented some movies that Steve was wanting to watch. Sam and Nat were a little harder. But you knew they both had a secret sweet tooth. You purchased brownies that you would leave out for them to pick at while no one was looking.

You knew your actions wouldn’t fix everything. A few small tokens of love never did heal the wounds gotten from this line of work, but they did make it better.

And you were determined to make things better, whatever way you could.

It made you worried that a month later, Wanda and Steve were still beating themselves up about what happened. Everyone made mistakes, but it was better to learn from them than hold onto the guilt. If you kept it all on your shoulders, the pain would crush you.

You listened in the doorway of Wanda’s room as she and Steve talked. You knew that using your powers to eavesdrop wasn’t the best use of them. That fact did not hold you back.

I need to check in without them putting on the guise of dutiful soldiers.

You heard Steve trying to comfort Wanda.

He spoke low as he approached her, “Rumlow said Bucky and suddenly I was a sixteen year old kid again in Brooklyn.”

A shiver ran down your back as he mentioned Bucky. If Steve knew what you were up to on that front, you weren’t sure he would ever trust you again.

You remembered your last conversation with Bucky back in Bucharest.

_“Promise you won’t tell Steve? Not until I’m ready?”_

_You couldn’t resist hugging him. What would the world think if you revealed that the hardened soldier was really a gentle giant?_

_“Not if you promise you won’t tell him I didn’t watch my six,” You quipped._

_The laugh he let out seemed to echo in his chest. It seemed to fill your body with a newfound energy. However, a twisting sensation settled into your gut. You had never lied to Steve. He always had a way of drawing your most private thoughts out of you. You did not know how you could look into those baby blues and lie to him about the time you had with his best friend._

_“Don’t forget to write, Y/L/N.”_

_You nodded, giving a weak smile as you left the apartment. A part of you wanting to grab his hand and take him back with you. You wanted to spare yourself from the weight of the vow you made. You wanted to bring these halves of your heart together. You wanted to see these men happy again. But it was not your choice to make. You could not keep the tears back as you descended the stairs._

As you stepped further from the doorframe, second guessing your decision to spy, you heard Vision’s voice.

Before you could move out of the way, Vision ran into your invisible body. You snapped back into sight. He tilted his head in question, but before he could speak you clocked Steve and Wanda leaving her room.

“I-I was just coming to get you guys for Tony! Looks like Vision beat me to it!” You said a little too excitedly.

The trio looked at you, puzzled. Vision was surely close to exposing you. Steve and Wanda seemed confused at the sudden shrillness of your voice. You turned to retreat downstairs, silently thanking God that a meeting would save you from this predicament.

But even as you sat down for the meeting you felt Steve’s eyes still lingering on you. You might not have escaped the fallout from your lapse in judgement after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Italics = Inner Dialogue and/or Flashback


End file.
